What?
by lilarmybrat12
Summary: What was Catherine doing in Grissom's office?


Catherine and Sara were about to leave the office when all of a sudden Grissom called "Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, and Greg my office now." Sara looked at Catherine and said "what did the boys do now" Catherine just laughed at her. A minute later Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, Greg were in his office. Grissom said "I have an announcement to make… next week is the police ball all of you must have a date. Well Sara sighed "great." Everybody walked out. Sara and Catherine walked out and headed home Nick, Warrick, and Greg headed back to what they were doing.

The next day Sara and Nick were in the lab investigating something. When all of a sudden Greg came flying through the door saying "Sara, Sara you need to stay away from Grissom's office ok." Nick and Sara at the same time said "why." Greg told Nick to come here. So Nick walked out and Greg told him why. Nick walked back in and said "Sara please stay away from Grissom's office." Well Sara was eager to know. So she said ok but she did not listen as soon as Nick and Greg left to go get something by Grissom's office. Well Sara did not know so she went to Grissom's office open the door really quiet and she peeked her head inside and shut the door and screamed. Nick and Greg turned around at the same time and saw Sara with her face all red and jaw wide open Nick and Greg walked over and said "what is the matter" Sara looked at them and said "why did you not tell me" "tell you what" Greg asked. Nick looked at Greg and said I think she saw Greg asked "did you" Sara said "HELL YEAH." Sara just walked away Greg looked at Nick and said "oh no."

A hour later Catherine walked out buttoning up of Grissom's office she went to go looking for Sara. When she found Sara she said "hey…. And that is all she could say because Sara just walked away.

Grissom walked out of his office and saw Nick so he went over there by him and asked "have you seen Sara at all today." Nick looked at him and told him "yes, but she probably does not want to talk to you" when he had finished his sentence he walked away. Grissom had a very confused look.

7 hours later everybody was getting ready to go home. Nick looked at Sara and said "would you like to stay with me." Sara said "sure." (because she lived with Grissom). So Nick picked his coat up and Sara picked her sweat shirt up and they left.

Grissom got was getting in his car figuring Catherine or Greg took her home. He got to his house he got out of the car went to open the door but it was locked so he figured she locked it when she got in the house. He unlocked the door and called for her but nobody answered. So he thought well maybe she is with Catherine. So he put his stuff down and picked up the phone and dialed 745-6589 he waited and waited finally somebody picked up the phone and said hello. "Catherine this is Grissom I have a question for you." Catherine said "what" Grissom asked "is Sara there with you" Catherine answered "No" Grissom sighed "ok." He hung up the phone and called Greg. He picked up the phone again and dialed the numbers 736-9658 he waited and Greg picked up and said "hello" Grissom said "Greg this is Grissom would you happen to know were Sara is" Greg coughed "Nope" Grissom said "ok thanks" Yelp" answered Greg. Grissom called Nick his only hope Grissom dialed 958-6397 he waited and waited and waited…. Nick saw who was calling it was Grissom Nick asked "Sara do you want me to tell him you are here" Sara said "No make something up" He said "ok" so Nick picked up the phone and said "hello" "Nick this is Grissom" "I have a question" Nick asked "what is it" Grissom asked "is Sara there?" "No she said she was going to go out with some friends and she was going to come back later." Grissom said "thanks" Nick said "yelp bye" and they both hung up the phone. Sara looked at Nick and said "thanks."

Mean while Grissom was at home waiting for Sara to come home. Well Sara got on her lap top and was signing in yahoo messenger. She went down her list and before she got half way blueeyedangel popped up and im her

blueeyedangel: Sara are you mad at me

Well Sara typed back

2cuteforu: What do u think

blueeyedangel: What do u mean?

2cuteforu: Doing something in Grissom's office

blueeyedangel: wut?

2cuteforu: What were u doing in Gil's office?

blueeyedangel: We were talking.

2cuteforu: Well that is not wut Nick, Greg, Warrick, and me saw.

blueeyedangel: Well what did u guys see?

2cuteforu: Banging each other.

Before Catherine could type anything she heard a ding. She looked up at her computer and it said

2cuteforu is now signed off.


End file.
